Two saiyins meet the G-Boys
by Cherry3
Summary: This iz mainly my idea of me and my friend meeting da G-boys(their so kawaii!)


Disclaimer: sadly enuff I do not own Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner or Chang Wufei. But dat dun mean I kan't write fics about 'em!^_^ This fic iz (c) of me so no stealy!!!!!And this iz my first fanfic ever so dun make your reviews to harsh . I know it sux so dun rub it in!  
  
^_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_- _^  
  
Sakura was training one day when she discovered a new power that she possessed. She ran over to Nina's house to show her this new power.  
  
'Nina! Nina! Look!' she shouted as she ran in the house.  
  
'What is it?' Nina asked looking quite puzzled.  
  
'I have a new power! It's not like any Saiyin power, it's more magical than powerful.' Sakura explained.  
  
'Show me.'said Nina.  
  
'hmm...' said Sakura trying to figure out what to do,'I got it!'  
  
And with that she pointed her finger over by the wall.  
  
'Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei.' she said.  
  
'I don't believe it!' said Nina as she looked at the five gundam pilots who were now standing in here living room.  
  
'Kitty Quat!' screamed Sakura as she glomped Quatre.  
  
'Duo!' screamed Nina as she did the same to Duo.  
  
Heero pointed his gun at Nina's head looking rather jealous,'MINE!'  
  
Sakura got up off of Quatre and walked over to Heero. 'Don't..' she said as she kissed him, looking over joyed.  
  
'We can all share' Nina said still glomping Duo.  
  
'Yea' Sakura said agreeing with Nina.  
  
Quatre walked over to Sakura and tapped her on the shoulder.'Where did you get Kitty Quat?'  
  
'I dunno, and besides it makes you sound even more kawaii than you already are.' she answered.  
  
Quatre just blushed.  
  
'Hmm... lets see..I'm gonna be an idiot now and give you all cute lil nicknames' said Sakura.  
  
'Heero's spandex boy, Duo's the braided baka, Trowa's cinnamon buns...' she's said getting cut off by Trowa.  
  
'Why cinnamon buns?' he asked.  
  
'Because I was on a web site about you a few days ago and cinnamon buns where there,' she says smiling,"Anyways on with the names...now where was I?O yea.. Quatre's kitty quat, and lets see what about Wufie?...' she once again gets cut off but this time its by Wufei.  
  
'Wufei! My name is Wufei! Stoopid onna.' Wufei said getting pissed off by her mispronunciation of his name.  
  
'Oops...sorry Wufei..slip of da tongue' Sakura said apologizing.'Lets see... WuWu! Your nickname can be WuWu.'  
  
'Well since you gave us nicknames we get to give you one.' said Duo,"What about Cherry?"  
  
'Why Cherry?' Nina asked him.  
  
Duo just simply pointed to Sakura cherry-printed thong and said,'Dats why.'  
  
'O.' Nina replied.  
  
Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and Nina all agreed on that nickname.  
  
Sakura blushed while trying to pull up her hip-huggers to hid her thong. She failed in doing so but succeed in giving herself an even bigger wedgie than what she already had.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped.'What about Nina?'  
  
Duo, at this point was checking out Nina's ass when he noticed a lil tattoo above where her tail started.'What about Raven?'he asked, turning Nina around, showing everyone her tattoo.  
  
Everyone agreed.  
  
'I forgot dat was there.' Nina said stoopidly.  
  
The room went quiet. Then Nina spoke up,'Anyone up for a seven-person orgy?'  
  
'YEY! Orgy!' Duo shouted as he danced around the room.  
  
'Stop it Maxwell' Wufei said as he smacked Duo upside the head.  
  
Duo stopped.  
  
'Umm...can I ask you to a question before we do anything?' said Quatre.  
  
'Sure' Nina and Sakura said in union.  
  
'Why do the two of you have tails???' he asked.  
  
'We're Saiyins.' Sakura said smiling as usual.  
  
'What's a Saiyin?' Heero asked.  
  
'It's kinda like a superhuman, except better. We are originally from the Planet Vegeta, but it blew up.' said Nina.  
  
'oook' the five boys said.  
  
'Can we have that orgy now, pleeeeez?' asked Duo.  
  
And then they all went upstairs to Nina's room to have a seven-person orgy. 


End file.
